Germany finds out not to mess with Male Belarus
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: "Hermoso, ¿No lo crees moj Anhlii?" "Bielorrusia... Bel... Vladislav Arlovskaya, tenemos que prepararnos y estar allá en menos de treinta minutos" No se movió "Vladislav, por favor, hay que darse prisa." Male!BelarusxUk -Traducción- Crack. Summary di merd


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es 100% de Himaruya Hidekaz, así como este fic es 100% de RedWolf95.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Vladislav (Bielorrusia), Ludwig (Alemania)

Summary: "Hermoso, ¿No lo crees moj Anhlii?" "Bielorrusia... Bel... Vladislav Arlovskaya, tenemos que prepararnos y estar allá en menos de treinta minutos" No se movió "Vladislav, por favor, hay que darse prisa." Male!BelarusxUk -Traducción- Crack. Summary di merda...

**Germany finds out not to mess with Male Belarus**

Me despertó la dorada luz del sol que pasaba por las persianas abiertas y el vidrio puesto en un marco color beige de madera que va del suelo al ventanas con el mismo diseño, ligeramente abiertas permiten que una fresca brisa inunde la habitación y la cama -de sábanas delgadas. Me moví en la cama en que sin saberlo estabas tú, sentí aun más el calor en mi espalda. Suspirando quité la delgada sábana de mi cuerpo, dejando que llegara hasta el piso de baldosas de mármol. Me giré haciendo que mis piernas colgaran en el borde del colchón haciendo una mueca ante el dolor y malestar -proveniente de la parte baja de mi espalda- que sentí. Toco suavemente mi columna vertebral... No sirve de nada.

Cerré los ojos -momentáneamente- para luego levantarme de la cama. Me puse mis pantalones para luego caminar a la puerta de cristal y abrirla. Al salir al balcón me incliné hacia adelante para ver la hermosa arquitectura de la ciudad de Roma, es espléndida. El cielo azul se extiende por encima de la antigua ciudad. El olor del pan recién honeado flota hacia arriba desde la panadería de enfrente.

Escuché un débil sonido de pasos -aunque podría ser otra cosa- cada vez más fuertes. Sin prestar atención sigo mirando hacia el horizonte la eterna ciudad. De la nada siento unos brazos abrazar con fuerza mi cintura, tirandome hacia el ancho pecho de mi compañero de cama.

— ¿Te di permiso para levantarte, majo kachannie? (Mi amor) —Siento que presiona su cara contra mi cuello, mordiendo el hematoma morado que me hizo recientemente entre mi hombro derecho y mi cuello. Ante esto mis rodillas temblaron y un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios fruncidos.

—B-bela... Quítate. Tenemos que ir a la reunión—Protesté débilmente. Afortunadamente se detuvo... Pero solo después de darle un descuidado beso. Levantó la barbilla de mi hombro, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía, mientras mirabamos la ciudad frente a nosotros.

—Hermoso, ¿No lo crees moj Anhlii? (Mí Inglaterra)

—Sí—Recostarme sobre Bela hace que casi me vuelva a dormir, hasta que recordé que la reunión empieza en media hora—Bielorrusia... Bel... Vladislav Arlovskaya, tenemos que prepararnos y estar allá en menos de treinta minutos—No se movió—Vladislav, por favor, hay que darse prisa.

—Podremos ahorrar tiempo si nos bañamos juntos... Dy? (¿Sí?)

Una hora y una ducha compartida después finalmente llegamos a la sala de reuniones, con el cabello revuelto, la ropa desacomodada, prominentes marcas de mordidas en mi cuello y un enorme rubor en mis mejillas. Vladislav me sigue con calma, sonriendo de forma espeluznante.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡¿Por qué llegas tarde? —Un enojado Alemania me preguntó.

—Eh... Y-yo...—De pronto Bielorrusia me presionaba nuevamente contra él, gruñendole al alemán. Un auténtico momento "si las miradas mataran".

—Shahta (Mío)

—Vladislav... Alejate por favor. Alemania solo preguntó por qué llegué tarde—Murmuré, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

—Bueno... No es de su incumbencia por qué llegamos tarde niemaŭlia (Bebé) —Él no me soltó, así que empecé a caminar a mi lugar.

—Umm... Vladislav ¿No te sientas entre Rusia y Ucrania? —Lo miro con los ojos en blanco y una ceja alzada. En respuesta solo se encogió de hombros y me besó.

—JA kachaju ciabie (Te amo) —Lo dijo... Delante de todos. Oficialmente estoy rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

—Y yo a ti...—Murmuré de vuelta.

**-Fin-**

Yo y me pasión por el TodosxUke!Iggy xDD jajajaja en todo caso estuvo buena la pareja... Creo que cuando se me ocurra un tema haré un Male!BelarusxFem!Uk


End file.
